Sherlock and John's movie night
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Sherlock and John's movie night listen to the songs plaese


_**Sherlock and John's movie night**_

_Sherlock and John have a movie night and they are watching mamma mia and they sing along to the movie let's see what happens._

_Sherlock: __Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey_

_I've heard about him before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine_

_Oh, he makes me dizzy _

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey_

_The way that you kiss good night _

_The way that you kiss good night_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_I feel like I wanna sing_

_When you do your thing _

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey _

_Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_

_Look like a movie star _

_(Look like a movie star) _

_I know just who you are _

_(I know just who you are) _

_Honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey _

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey _

_I'd heard about you before _

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I'm about to see_

_What you mean to me_

_John :__I was cheated by you since _

_don`t know when._

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My My, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go_

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through_

_I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

_Look at me now_

_Will I ever learn_

_I don't know how_

_But I suddenly loose control_

_There's a fire within my soul._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My, my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go_

_What the hell are you all doing here?_

_Well I'd love to stop and chat, but I_

_have to go and clean out my_

_handbag: or something_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My, my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go_

_Sherlock : _

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river_

_And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower_

_I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret_

_Oh, yes_

_Those crazy years_

_That was the time of the flower-power_

_But underneath_

_We had a fear of flying_

_Of growing old_

_A fear of slowly dying_

_We took our chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance_

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam_

_Round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

_Paris restaurants_

_Our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_Living for the day_

_Worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play_

_And now you're working in a bank_

_The family man, a football fan_

_And your name is Harry_

_How dull it seems_

_Yet, you were the hero of my dreams_

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

_John : __I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man that i see is a potential threat_

_And i'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned_

_Has overturned_

_I beg of you_

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When i don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied_

_I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear_

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me _

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_I've had a few little love affairs_

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

_I used to think that was sensible_

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

_'Cause everything is new_

_And everything is you_

_And all i've learned_

_Has overturned_

_What can i do?_

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me _

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me _

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Sherlock and John:_ _Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_

_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love? _

_I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

_So when youre near me, darling cant you hear me_

_S. o. s._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. o. s._

_When youre gone_

_How can I even try to go on? _

_When youre gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on? _

_You seem so far away though you are standing near_

_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_

_I really tried to make it out_

_I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

_So when youre near me, darling cant you hear me_

_S. o. s._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. o. s._

_When youre gone_

_How can I even try to go on? _

_When youre gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on? _

_So when youre near me, darling cant you hear me_

_S. o. s._

_And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. o. s._

_When youre gone_

_How can I even try to go on? _

_When youre gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on? _

_When youre gone_

_How can I even try to go on? _

_When youre gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_John : __Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by_

_Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_(slipping through my fingers all the time)_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't_

_And why I just don't know_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers..._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..._

_They are loving the movie._

_Sherlock :__ I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a fantasy_

_To help me through reality_

_And my destination makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_John :__ I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore_

_When I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before_

_But I have a talent, a wonderful thing_

_cause everyone listens when I start to sing_

_I'm so grateful and proud_

_All I want is to sing it out loud_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be? _

_Without a song or a dance what are we? _

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk_

_She says I began to sing long before I could talk_

_But I often wonder, how did it all start? _

_Who found out that nothing could capture a heart_

_Like a melody can? _

_Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be? _

_Without a song or a dance what are we? _

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair_

_I wanna sing it out to everybody_

_What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be? _

_Without a song or a dance what are we? _

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_Now they are going to sing a song together_

_Sherlock and john : __My my, at waterloo napoleon did surrender_

_Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way_

_The history book on the shelf_

_Is always reapeting itself_

_Waterloo- I was defended, you won the war_

_Waterloo- promise to love you forever more_

_Waterloo- couldn't escape if i wanted to_

_Waterloo- knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo- finally facing my waterloo_

_My my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger_

_Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_

_And how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like win when I lose_

_Waterloo- I was defended, you won the war_

_Waterloo- promise to love you forever more_

_Waterloo- couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo- knowing my fate is to be with you_

_And how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

_Waterloo- I was defended, you won the war_

_Waterloo- promise to love you forever more_

_Watreloo- couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo- knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo- finally facing my waterloo_

_The end ._


End file.
